QFG Omnipedia:Canon Policy
There are three main categories of information contained in the articles of the wikipedia. The policies below show how to enter such information. Where an article contains more than one type of information, all of the appropriate policies should be followed. If you have any queries about these policies, feel free to ask about them on the talk page. This policy is based on SQ Omnipedia:Canon Policy. The following policies only refer to articles in the main namespace. Pages in other namespaces (such as Help, User or Talk) are not covered. Information Regarding HQ, QFG1-5, associated documentation, and Quest for Glory: The Authorized Strategy Guide. Information regarding official games are manuals, and the officially Authorized Strategy Guide are considered canon for the sake of this wiki and can be entered normally. Any alternate class-specific plot lines will be treated equally (as will differences between QFG1 EGA, QFG1 VGA and HQ). All articles must be referenced to the appropriate game or documentation as follows: Articles relating to only one game, or with only very general information Add the appropriate category to the end of the article. The categories are: Category:QFG1 Category:QFG1EGA Category:QFG1VGA Category:QFG2 Category:QFG3 Category:QFG4 Category:QFG5 Category:Quest for Glory: The Authorized Strategy Guide Articles where more than one game is referenced Each piece of information must be referenced to its particular game. This can be achieved by referring to particular eras within the text (e.g. the QFG1 era) or by using footnotes. For more information on creating footnotes, see . Footnotes are preferred. Information Regarding Fan Games The canonicity of fan games is disputed, and it is unlikely that any decision could be made where all fans agree. For this reason, information on fan games is allowed within the guidelines of the following policies: Cancelled fan games and fan games that are on hold Cancelled fan games and fan games that are on hold are entitled to one article - no other information should be included in any other article. They must be categorised as Category:Fan game (cancelled). Fan games whose work is in progress Fan games whose work is in progress must be categorised as Category:Fan games (work in progress. Fan games that are expected to be completed are classed as those that have their own website, have recent updates and have provided some form screenshot or concept art. Fan games whose work in progress must follow the policies set out for fan games that are on hold (see above). The game is entitled to one article, and no information should be included in any other article. Released Fan Games Fan games that have been publically released are entitled to a Category of their own. This category must be a subcategory of Category:Fan games. They are also entitled to a link from the Main Page (this will be set up by experienced omnipedia editors). Articles where more than one game is referenced As the canonicity of fan games is disputed, a compromise has been reached. All information regarding sourced from fan games must be contained in the template FanInfo. All articles containing information regarding fan games must also be categorized under the fan game's category. Images can also use the template by calling it from their description. An example usage of the FanInfo template follows: Which produces: NOTE: To use this inside of another template (ie Character) is a little more complicated. You must actually copy the source of the FanInfo template to surround the information. If you are unsure on how to do this, please just add the information normally and leave a request on the articles Talk page for the FanInfo tag to be added. Meta and Non-Canon Information This includes: * Information that comes from fanfiction * Information containing speculation * Information about references to the real world * Any other meta and non-canon information If fan related material directly from fan fiction or fan games included in a canon topic should be put under the canon material in a section entitled "topic in the unofficial sources" (if it is specifically from a fan game, then sources could be replaced with "games"). Speculation from the fan community, information concerning the real world, etc, may be included in a "behind the scenes" section. Note: If an entire article is meta or non-canon, it is sufficient to post a smaller message at the top of the article, which should say something like this: